


I get to love you

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, Fluff and Happiness only, Husbands, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e22 Alliance; All Good Things, magnus lightwood-bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: His hands move down to hold onto Alec’s that are in his lap, to hold on to this moment- and this,thisis the moment that they finally feel whole.*As if breathing doesn’t matter so long as they’re stealing each other’s breath.





	I get to love you

**Author's Note:**

> title name is from Ruelles song ‘I get to love you’ that was played at the malec wedding. 
> 
> I had another angsty fic ready to post before the finale but I couldn’t bring myself to post it especially not after the finale .. I cannot believe it’s over, it physically hurts me to just think of it, if anyone wants to rant or talk about you can message me on tumblr @/gideonlight

The night is young as the love is strong tonight. Music is flowing through the Institute as if it has always belonged and for a moment, all that is felt is _peace_. There are only smiles to be seen on each and every face as Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, unite in this joyous occasion, _in this monumental occasion_. 

Magnus and Alec are sitting together at their table, taking a moment to breath, to take in all that has happened. Alec puts his drink down as he faces his whole body towards Magnus, who in return moves his head to look at him.

“What?” He asks, slightly caught off guard as he beams at the look on Alec’s face.

“You’re my _husband_.” Alec says and he sounds every bit as awestruck as incredibly thankful. “I- I never thought I’d live to see the day I would say those words.” He pauses and looks down, his eyes watering as he looks back up. “ _I love you, Magnus_ ... thank you-“

“What are you thanking me for? Don’t do that.” Magnus shakes his head as he cuts him off firmly, moving to cradle his face in the palms of his hands and Alec can’t help but lean into that touch.

“Thank you, for loving _me_ ,” He starts again, voice low, putting his hands overtop of Magnus’, “for letting me love _you_.” He adds, a weak smile tugging his lips.

Not even a beat later Magnus responds, “How could I not?” Magnus asks, leaning in to kiss his forehead, he lingers as he parts before putting their foreheads together. “ _How could I not, Alexander_.” He whispers over his lips, coming out as a statement this time.

Alec licks his lips and presses them together, willing himself to not cry, not right now, but a tear unknowingly slips half way, stopping as it touches Magnus’ hand.

“ _Alec_.” Magnus draws out deeply, wiping the tear with his thumb before leaning down to catch his _husbands_ lips.

It is searing, it is all their love being promised as they both absentmindedly let a few tears slip but neither care. They’re tears of joy, of finally having what they never that they could have- what they didn’t known they _needed_. They let the kiss consume them, letting the music and voices become a distant noise in a world where only their love is constantly being voiced. As they part for air they both catch themselves going back in for more, smiling at each other and then into the kiss this time.

_As if breathing doesn’t matter so long as they’re stealing each other’s breath._

So they kiss as if it’s contagious, as if it’s the only thing keeping them from breaking- _and maybe it is_. In sync as they linger away, lightly panting as they put their foreheads together again.

“I can’t believe it either. That I get to be loved by _you_. Thank you, for making _me_ feel worthy of this much love. _A love I’ve never known_.” Magnus murmurs over his lips, his own voice barely holding on by a thread.

He moves to look at Alec but just as he does, Alec looks down, bringing the back of his hand to wipe his cheek until Magnus stops him from it. Instead he tilts his chin up and gazes into his eyes. Eyes that he fell in love with, eyes he will never stop loving, eyes that are filled to the brim with an undying love, a plea to never let go— gratefulness towards the beautiful man that is, _Magnus_.

His eyes have spoken enough for Magnus to understand that Alec heard what he said- he knows him far too well no not know. Magnus wipes Alec’s cheeks gently before kissing the right side softly. His hands move down to hold onto Alec’s that are in his lap, to hold on to this moment- and this, _this_ is the moment that they finally feel whole.

Their rings clink together and that may have been the last straw, the moment that everything feels _real_. Internally they both want to erupt with all the love they have for each other. As if it all wasn’t enough, now they have an unforeseeable piece of proof, a statement, _a binding to their love forever wrapped around their fingers, around their hearts, around each other._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, it was an honour to write this piece and get the ending we deserved for this couple that’s literally been through hell and back. 
> 
> I hope y’all don’t stop fighting to save the show even now because I choose not to believe it was the end. The ending was left a cliffhanger for a possible return and I believe it will. #SaveShadowhunters
> 
> leave comments and kudos! Xx


End file.
